chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zeypher
---- Hi, welcome to Chrono Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crono page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 12:27, 26 May 2010 HTML? CSS? On a Wiki? How silly. It's rather silly to be using raw HTML and CSS on a wiki, but I suppose everybody wants to do all that flash-whiz-bang nonsense to make themselves look cutesy and frilly. Oh, well. Sheep will be sheep, and puppets will be puppets. I'm a programmer who does more than her fair share of web dev, so I suppose it would be polite to offer support on that front. For a while, at least. Who knows? I may just get bored, instead, and blank the wiki on the first day of its spotlight. Or more realistically, I'll probably forget this quaint and homely wiki exists before then. So until that happens, let's do something entertaining, shall we? ~ End Game 04:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well I am actually using the new skin and all the CSS HTML code used with the old skin would eventually be taken away from the Wikia Staff thus making the new skin mandatory for everyone. But since you are more experience with coding, I would gladly accept the help. Zeypher 06:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well? What is it you want done? If you want the skin fixed up, I need to know what you want fixed. I could always play around with it as I see fit, but the results would be... less than appreciated ;) ~ End Game 21:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Um... I'm not entirely sure what "needs" to be done? I guess you can tell me what you think you can improve and I'll approve it or modify it for approval. Zeypher 02:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Huh? Sorry, but what do you need me to do with the sound? Just... Make another box that can have a link to a boss battle, or something? -- 19:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Basically has something like this but within the boss/enemy infoboxes as an if condition just in case one is not added, it leave a blank space in there. I hope that make sense... Should be easy enough to transfer over.... I hope. Zeypher 03:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't we just put that in the articles? -- 19:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I guess we could... it would be easier I spose... How's everything else with you? Zeypher 08:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty good. I'm kinda busy (in real life too :c), so I can't be around as much, but I'm good. You, comrade? -- 19:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::School mostly. Got this homework where I need to create my own original game premise but I've got one developed since '03, Eternal Remien. You might of seen my wiki for it which I've created quite recently. Too busy to really work on that but it WILL BE developed. I've got two possible games after that if this one is successful. It's sequel and prequel. :D Zeypher 07:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) spotlight Hi. The date on the spotlight page is the date it was approved. The spotlight has not gone up yet. There has been a delay on spotlights with the new skin going live, so it may be a bit yet. When the spotlight goes up I will remove it completely from the upcoming list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah good to know! I'll be in the lookout for it! Thanks for the update. I'll be sure to let the rest of the wiki know. Zeypher 07:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oasis TABS!!! Happy Halloween Zey I'm not going be busy on here. but I'm always on facebook you can see my name on the Main page of fan page of Facebook. and your welcome to added me as a friend if you like, see ya around old fart, and btw if you need me I'm always here, anyways holla Eliskuya2 17:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :You will be missed! :) Zeypher 05:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll alway here if you need a hand or two, see ya btw the wikia. is deleteing evey skin on here DX, I don't like the new LOOOOOK! GOD DAMNIT! --Eliskuya2 :Yeah, but I did my best to make the new skin look as good as it can and i'm sure Crono is making the skin nice for those who use Monobook skin. If you got suggestion, let one of us know. Zeypher 04:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) look silly, I can't even see who edit this or that, man wikia so Fu*cked up this place up real bad T_T --Eliskuya2 15:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think its THAT bad after you get use to it. And I believe you can see who edited on the top left right under the page name. Zeypher 03:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) hai hai. you're right. I'll try it. if I don't like it, I'll try bug both you and silver --Eliskuya2 16:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Wooh! subcategory How do i create a subcategory on a wiki? :It's kind of hard to explain but basically within a category like "Chrono Trigger Images". You can add that category into "Images" thus making Chrono Trigger Images a subcategory within the parent category of "Images". I hope that makes sense. And to add a category within a category is by inserting this: Moving and was release for the SNES originally but what about for , and the other fan games?}} :We would not be like Nintendo at all, we would be a Square Enix portal. We would be featured wikis for topics such as Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Chrono, Dragon Quest, etc. Yes, you will have your own space. Each wiki shall still be its own separate wiki, but we will all be linked under one portal site that joins us. The benefits include that this relatively smaller wiki can benefit from the massive readers and contributors to such wikis as FFWiki and KHWiki. As for your fan games, you are free to use this wiki for whatever you want related to the Chrono series, right? :A discussion is currently taking place here, I invite you to leave your comments and concerns. Ignore most of the content, all you are looking for is my message toward the end of the page. Strong parties from KHWiki and FFWiki are very interested in making this idea a reality, and we would be happy to have Chronopedia join the Square Enix portal. --DoorToNothing, KHWiki Administrator ::Sounds like an interesting idea and I say we could do that. I have to take a look at it and see for myself how it will operate. If my partner likes this again, then it must be good for Chronopedia at heart. I'll be sure to check out the forum as soon as I get the opportunity. College atm is kicking my ass. Zeypher 15:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Are we going to move? 21:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Lost Sanctum Victory! Moving... Hey -- I stopped by to see how things were going and was sorry to see all the messages about this wiki moving. I confess, I was also surprised since I knew you had spent time creating a great new theme and I thought you seemed ok with the new skin. Are there any specific problems the wiki is having (with the new skin or whatever) that are pushing you to move? Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help... -- Wendy (talk) 05:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) pic help How did you put a picture above the search bar in monobook? :You might want to ask SilverCrono as he moderates the monobook aspect of the wiki. But I'm sure it has something to do with editing the layout. Zeypher 03:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) hey Zey my man I think someone dose know how to stop. and keeps adding "male" one page. don't you think to chil their ass down for a bit. btw I'm realllllly busy fixing my page to make it look like yours :P, btw I beaten Chrono trigger and cross ten times, DX and nothing is going stop me to beat games like a 1002 times wish me luck on that and see ya around Zerocodile, and yeah I give you a nick name "Zeyrocodile" enjoy it holla --Eliskuya2 19:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet another nickname for my collection! Good luck in your mission! Zeypher 03:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I find a way to beat chrono trigger 1002 times, when you start the game. and when you start playing as chrono when you are on the map save your game alot of spaces and then repet with the blank saves points and then repet, that well give you a total of 20 saves and if you do your math, right. it well become 1002 o_O I find that out last week, one game to go zeyrocodile, and try it on a Znes. its real bomb fun holla --Eliskuya2 02:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Is it like a glitch or something? Nevertheless that's pretty cool! I probably won't be able to try it though, but I'm sure it's awesome! Zeypher 10:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) well I think you say it's a glitch. but I find a rare way to save my game easy. :) I gotta love this website try it out if your not busy, and play Znes. I'm on 99 times now :) and when I'm done I'm going help you and silver with this wikia --Eliskuya2 14:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :SWWET! Zeypher 07:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) damn right sweet ineded and also I find out about those ??? bosses well I beaten crono trigger now I'm ready to help, --Eliskuya2 01:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Like I've thought.. ??? eventually get named. But it will first appear as ??? because its the first encounter. Zeypher 05:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) well you can rename the page and put an trivia on its page. well I'm going see if other pages has fan stuff. it it dose, I'll remove it, btw ever seen the new mortal kombat, it has kratos in it, take a look at it, zey looks kindy badass see you around if you need me Eliskuya2 Monobook I just noticed on Monobook that RecentChanges is under content Navigation and Community. Is that meant to be there? 01:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I actually don't know much about Monobook. SilverCrono would be the POC for that type of inquiry. Sorry I couldn't help. Zeypher 04:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank You for telling me, Zeypher 20:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC)